


It Started With A Debate

by MissMickie



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickie/pseuds/MissMickie
Summary: It finally happened, a chance meeting Sidney has been dreaming about.He’s so handsome every time he looked at her she got nervous.Who knows why ?
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 182
Kudos: 148





	1. Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story as I work on my hobby  
> It will be complete in only a few days
> 
> Hope you like it

Chapter 1 

Looking from the outside it’s an all brick two story cream colored building, shrubs and flowers adore the whole thing. Random tenants stroll the grounds examining the plants, speaking to each other while others are either coming from or going to work.

“Come on Esther, we don’t want to be late.” Charlotte and Esther are both high school teachers and in charge of the debate teams. Charlotte worked with the girls team and Esther with the boys . 

They met in college and became fast friends so they shared a rented apartment both working at Midtown High School. Their apartment was in a notable complex, kinda upscale. It was expensive but they could afford it and besides it had a pool, workout room all the extras. They decorated as much as they could like a Jane Austen novel. 

They were young, mid twenties and busy with work and neither one had time to meet anyone so no dates for them. All the single men at their school were as old as their dads. Some day they would meet the man of their dreams. It could happen any day now.

“I’m coming,” Esther yelled, “don’t worry so much we won’t be late.”  “Gee Whiz, Charlotte, do we have to always be early to everything?”

“I want to be sure my sister is settled before the debate starts.” She rattles her keys, “let’s go.”

One of Charlotte’s younger sisters and she had many but this one had taken after her and was a star debater. These girls could argue anything even if they did agree with the subject. 

=====================================

Sidney is with his brother Tom and his wife Mary. Finishing up dinner when Henry, his nephew comes into the dining room. “Uncle Sidney, are you coming to my debate ? Please come.” He screeched. 

“Sure, I’ll come, taking after me are you ?” He let out a chuckle knowing the boy's dad could talk his way out of a wet paper bag.

Tom remarked, “ Did you ever meet the girl that used to beat you , back in school. I remember you talking about her.”

“Nope never did,” he gazes off with the memory of her, “I still think about her.” He said looking somewhat distracted.

Sidney was a good looking single guy and he planned to stay that way.

The world he worked in required him to wear the best suits and that’s what he had on tonight, three piece even. Sure he had once been engaged to a gorgeous woman but when he found her cheating on him he was done. Forever done! He was sure they were all alike except for his sister and sister in law. Why aren’t there any good women left he would say to himself. Then he would remember he planned to stay single there was no chance of ever meeting her, the one he never forgot. 

He worked in the world of finance, nothing physical so he spent a lot of time in the gym, for some reason he felt like he needed to keep in shape. A good work out was always what he needed. He did have friends, none of them women, just the guys and they dated a lot but never seemed to be able to fix him up. The men worked together at a big brokerage, stressful as it was Sidney could get anything he wanted, seemed he had a way about him especially if the client was a woman. All he had to do was cock his head to one side, look them in the eye and give his famous half crooked smile. They would be hooked. 

Sidney had been out of college for a few years now, he had been a hot shot debater in his time. He loved the argument of it all, then the reaction of the losers except when he debated her seemed she always won.

“I wouldn’t miss it.” He told Henry patting the young man on the back.

=================================

Once Charlotte and Esther were in the auditorium they made sure everything was set up, ready to greet the students, family and friends that came to watch.

“It’s time,” Esther leaned over and told Charlotte. “ You didn’t want to be late.” Charlotte had been calming her sister's nerves before the start.

Standing on stage between the tables of young people she greeted everyone, introduced herself and Esther along with the girls then Esther introduced the boys.

Sidney was a little late and had to sit in the second row next to the aisle.

He settled in saying hi to a few people he knew and waved to Henry.

Charlotte and Esther had taken their seats to the side of the students.

The debate had started and all was going well. 

“Charlotte, do not look when I tell you but a gorgeous guy is looking at you. I told you not to look !” 

“Where, I don’t see anyone.”

“Right side, second row by the aisle.” 

Charlotte couldn’t see around the students so she stood up just enough to look. “OMG, I used to debate him when we were in college. Do you think he recognizes me? Man, I could really make him mad.”

Then the memory of him found its way to the front of her mind. She never did just talk to him, have any kind of substantial conversation. She couldn’t hardly look at him beside he was engaged. Why would he want to talk to her anyway. So she always ran away.

“He’s talking to the Parkers, maybe he is related to them. Or one of the boys is his. No that can’t be right he’s not old enough. But Henry is a Parker.” 

“I think Parker was his last name.” Charlotte stretched around to see better.

“Charlotte, Charlotte, can I have your attention ? You think he’s married?”

“Hum , I remember he was engaged to Elsie or something like that. She would sit on the front row and watch our debates. She was something, always dressed to the 9, platinum hair, looked like she had been to the beauty shop every day. Lots of makeup, bet she doesn’t look that good now.” They giggled thinking of her. 

“Esther quit looking at him. I don’t want him to see me.” 

“He's already seen you, maybe he is still mad about losing to you. How funny would that be ?” They had to quit snickering and pay attention.

Charlotte had a hard time paying attention. “Gosh Esther, I always thought he was good looking and he even looks better now.” Her eyes were about to pop out of her head. “ You didn’t know I stayed as far away from him as I could. Remember I never stayed around after the debates ?” Looking at him made her heart beat out of her chest. It was an odd episode back then, back in school. 

An hour and a half later the debate was over, Charlotte had to stand in the middle of the stage and thank everyone for coming then invited them to help themselves to refreshments. As she glanced around the room just for a moment their eyes met, just a fleeting moment. She had to look away.

“Good Lord he is staring a hole through me,” she tells Esther, “quick I’ve got to hide.” 

“Why on earth don’t you want to talk to him?” Esther sighed. 

“Well, look at him, it makes me anxious, he would notice I can’t breathe around him.” She was gathering up her papers, looking around to see where he was so she could make her escape.

The two teachers were making their way to the refreshments. Charlotte walked her little sister over to her Mom. “Really good job girls.” Mom was giving them both praise. “ Charlotte, do you know that young man over there in the suit ? He looks at you like he knows you. I can’t figure it out.” Mrs. Haywood was looking him over. “Nice looking fellow too.”

Charlotte glances over his way,” just someone I use to debate back in my college days. I don’t really know him.” 

Just then Mary and Tom stepped up to thank Miss Denham for all her hard work. Everyone introduced themselves, glad to meet and all that. Tom turns around,” Oh yes, my brother is here." He motioned for Sidney to come over. Sidney smiled at everyone saying hello but Charlotte had backed away. Doesn’t matter, there she was and he was not going to miss talking to her. If she runs away he will simply follow her . He had no idea she had suffered the same thoughts, thinking one day she would meet him again but it hadn’t happened so she had more or less given up. 

I can’t believe she doesn’t remember me, he thought to himself. She beat me all the time. Then Charlotte tried to move on to the food table staying out of his line of sight. 

Now why on earth didn’t she want to talk to him ? Silly girl, after all they are all grown up now. 

Getting to the eatables Charlotte looked around to see if it was safe then leaning over the table reaching for a snack she felt the presents of a body, someone right next to her close enough to touch her. Something about him made her nervous. Why ? She had no clue. He was just so darn handsome it caused her to be weak in the knees. That’s why she ran away back in college, she was afraid to talk to him. 

  
  


She looked around and right into his face. 

“Hello QD Haywood.” As he got next to her he was grinning with an amused look on his face. He was close, way too close she can already feel herself getting wobbly.

“Oh, I haven’t heard that in years.”

“Yep, we would always say QD is coming.” Sidney is still smiling at her, he seemed pleased for some reason.

“I can’t believe you remember.” She couldn't think straight, am I talking too loud or not loud enough. What’s happening ?

“Of course I remember, no one else could argue with me the way you could.” He still looks somewhat amused.

“Well it was all in good fun.” Now she was grinning at him trying to be casual, trying to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. But you know it was hard. 

“I know but every time we finished a debate you would just take off and I never got to talk to you.” She felt his eyes looking her over like maybe he could see inside her mind.

Now is the time to drop his head to one side and give that sideways grin the women always paid attention to that. He knew it, worked every time.

“OH well, seems I remember you were engaged at the end of semester, who was it Elsie or something like that?” She continued filling her plate.

She told herself don’t look at him , my God that grin I’ll be lost.

“It was Eliza and yes we were engaged for a while.” That didn’t make him lose his focus because it was on her.

“So how long have you been married ?” She kept her eyes on the table, can’t act too interested because she’s not. These pretty guys are never real. And he’ll notice my face turning red. 

Hum, he doesn't have on a ring. She had to look at his hand and not let him see what she was doing.

“We didn’t get married, thank God. So if I ask for your number will you argue with me ?” He didn’t even ask her if she was married, already engaged or what, it didn’t matter he would find out in time. He chuckled with the cutest grin on his perfect face.

“What, was I really that bad ?” 

“Well you're the only one that could shut me down.” How refreshing it was to meet a woman that didn’t try to drape herself around his neck the minute they met. No not her, she always ran away. 

She was proud of herself, a nervous snicker came out of her mouth. “Give me your phone.” Maybe she doesn’t need to be afraid of him, or nervous, whatever it was that made her stupid.

He handed over his phone and she started to put in her number.  “What do you want this to say, my first name, last name, debater or QD. 

I don’t remember what was the QD for ? “

“Quick Draw, just put in Charlotte, I’ll know who it is.”

Esther was close by looking at him. This guy is gorgeous, maybe if she saw him really close up he would have some sort of flaw. Something has to be wrong with him, she heard him say he’s not married. 

“Your name is Sidney Parker, right ?” 

“Yep, you got it.” Not sure his signature smile is working he keeps it going.

“Well Then, Sidney Parker, I'd like you to meet Esther Denham. Esther, this is Sidney Parker.”

“Actually Sidney I remember you from college.” He didn’t make Esther nervous in the least.

And no, there were no flaws. Everything about him down to his shoes was perfect. 

“Yes, I remember you being with Charlotte but I don’t remember you on the debate team.” He was pleasant with Esther but his eyes were on Charlotte. 

“No, I left that all up to Charlotte.” Esther backed off a bit, he is interested in Charlotte, so plain to see. He keeps looking at her like he could eat her up.

He gets his phone back and looks to make sure she put in a number. There it was Charlotte. “Good to see you ladies,’ checking his watch, "I’ve got to run. Charlotte is it alright if I call you tomorrow ?” He nodded his head looking ever so pleased with himself.

“Sure, no school tomorrow,” she gave him a slight smile.

“Charlotte, I guess you noticed the way he looked at you, are you sure you only debated him in college ? I’m going to be jealous.” Esther kept her eyes on his bun as he made his exit.

Esther was all a tiss, ”he’s going to call you tomorrow. If he asks you out you better go, hear me girl?” Telling everyone good night then turning off the lights they locked up and laughed all the way out the door and to the car.

“I must say I’m surprised, that’s all,” then the negative thoughts start. “What if he doesn’t call? Oh let’s forget it and just wait and see. Besides he makes me feel a little jumpy.”

“What,why ?” Esther can’t believe he would make anyone nervous. “He seems really nice, does he not ? 

“Yes, he’s nice, that may be the problem. I don’t know, let's stop talking about him.” Charlotte started the car and they drove off.

  
  
  


“Esther, lets go have a nightcap at that little pub down the road. You know the one that is usually empty.” 

The Pub, that was the name of the place. Nice and clean just a small hole in the wall as they say. Usually on weekends local bands would come to play, really nothing more than practice but some were pretty good. The clientele were usually well dressed, well behaved just there for a quiet evening with a drink or two. 

“Sure, why not, it's been a long week and we can talk about Mr. Good Looking going to call you tomorrow.”

“Hush Esther, I already feel all strange inside. I can’t think he was serious.” While thinking about him Charlotte was trying to pay attention to her driving, she must put him out of her mind. 

The ladies drove to The Pub, parked and went in. The inside was welcoming, lots of lowlights, tables and chairs, even a small dance floor. The bar had swivel stools and the barkeeper was a delightful young lady. The lights were low so they didn’t see that well then Charlotte heard her name. Looking around it was Sidney Parker walking towards them as if on a mission.

  
  



	2. Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four of them meet up, interesting to say the least.  
> The ladies have way too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part about the drive in movie is true, I’ll never forget it.

“We meet again,” Sidney took Charlotte by the hand and led her over to the table. He was, you know, like he’s not going to let her go. Charlotte had the look of shock or help on her face as she looked back at Esther. Bill was just standing up.

“Ladies, I’d like you to meet Bill Babington. Bill, this is Charlotte Haywood and her friend Esther Denham.”

Bill shook hands with the ladies. Sidney had already told him about running into Charlotte; didn’t matter Bill already had his eyes on Esther. He loved that strawberry blonde hair. Esther looked particularly lovely, emerald green fitted top and slacks to match even her pumps matched. A delicious ensemble especially to Bill.

  
  


“Join us,” Sidney and Bill said, pulling out the chairs so they could sit down.

“What would you ladies like to drink?” The handsome man leaned close to Charlotte’s ear. Something about the scent of her, he didn’t know what it was but he would find out. Well maybe in time. Seemed everything took time. 

“Charlotte, what do you think of some red wine?” Esther was saying as she looked at Bill, a big grin plaster across both faces.

Charlotte agreed red wine would be good. Charlotte was a tiny little thing, long curly brown hair, tonight she had it combed over to one side, he could see her ear and down her neck. Yes he probably could eat her up. She looked delectable. And the scent of a woman, what did that even mean? 

Dressed as a school teacher of teens wasn’t an easy feat, trying to look professional and fit in with her students. Tonight she had on a pair of black well fitted stretch pants, a purple loose top that if she sat just right it would show one shoulder, simple but effective. She was on her feet all day; so a pair of low heel black pumps helped her be a little taller and they were comfortable. 

“Red wine it is,” Sidney went straight away to get the wine while he and Bill just had a beer. Nice big hands he had so he carried it all at one trip.

“So, what are you ladies up to?” He asked as he set the drinks around.

“About 5’1”, Charlotte replies. “ Well you asked what we were up to and that’s it. Five foot one inch.” Sidney rolls his eyes and laughs.

“You know what I meant. Is QD back ?” Then he chuckles at her. She had a wicked smile of her own and he liked it.

They sat there in the quiet little pub, laughing and joking about everything. 

Bill and Esther had their heads together. You know how it is sometimes you met someone new and right away you just like them. It could be their look, sound of their voice, personality or maybe pheromones. Who knows how it happens but sometimes it just does.

And that seemed to be the case with Esther and Bill. Esther has her elbows on the table with her chin on her hands, leaning towards Bill and he just kissed her. I mean just like that, just a quick little kiss right on the lips. 

They had been so occupied looking at each other and talking they had not noticed a band was playing and they weren’t bad. Older men in the band playing older songs, like old love songs, slow and easy. 

Bill stood up and put his hand out and asks Esther to dance. Now she has already put away several glasses of wine but heck she could still walk so why not ?

Charlotte and Sidney were in a similar situation, sitting mighty close, heads even closer. Wine helped her get past the nerves.

Oh that smile of his is working, keep it going she won’t be able to resist. This is the perfect woman, she hasn’t tried to attack him but this time , this woman, he wished she would.

“Charlotte, our friends are dancing, care to join them ?”

“I’d rather stay here with you,” she laughs out loud this time. She’s also had more wine then she usually drinks in several months. She could stand if he could lead. 

“Sidney, I want to tell you something funny.” 

I mean if you already drunk most everything is funny, you can’t help yourself.

“I was on a date one time, years ago and the guy took me to the drive in movie. His car had bucket sets and about half way into the movie he asked me if I wanted to get in the back seat. Now she is laughing hard and louder just thinking about it. “ So I told him, no I would rather stay up here with you.”

Now he’s laughing too. “So what happened?” “Well we stayed in the front bucket seats and I rolled down the window and hung my head out like I was going to be sick. He took me home and thank God I never heard from him again.” This was slapping on the knee funny to her.

By this time he had her on the dance floor and it didn't matter the song was almost over. She was tipsy enough she was going to have to drape her arms around his neck. He’s going to have to put his arms around her tiny waist and more or less hold her up. She can’t quit giggling and it’s reaching his ear, tickles even. Drunk or not she was beautiful and he was taken with her heck he has been looking for her for years now. Thank goodness the place wasn’t crowded. The people that were there thought it was all pretty funny.

Gosh darn why didn’t he make more of an effort back in college, he’s been missing out. 

They didn’t really mean to get the ladies drunk but drunk they were and having the best time, dancing around, singing out loud, saying hi to everyone, hanging on to the men for dear life. A sight to behold. 

“Shhhh,” Charlotte says,” quiet Esther, we need to go pee.” Everyone could hear and coming for her made it sound funny.

Esther and Charlotte held hands and stumbled their way to the restroom.

They were giggling and asked each other “What have we done ? “Here” Esther says,” splash some cold water on your face.” 

“That’s not going to help,” but it sure was fun.

Sidney and Bill waited for them, still laughing. 

“Bill, what have we done and what are we going to do with them ? They sure can’t drive home. “

“I guess we’ll just have to take them home. You take Charlotte and I’ll take Esther. We can offer to bring them back tomorrow and get their car.” 

The ladies returned to the table , for some reason it was still funny, they looked to be alright except for the water dripping off their faces. 

“Charlotte, look at me.” She snapped her head around and looked right in Sidney’s eyes. Her big brown trusting eyes. How was he supposed to deal with that ?

“Charlotte, you two can’t drive home.”

Man I can’t take advantage of a drunk woman even if I wanted to, it can’t be done. Thank goodness Sidney didn’t say that out loud, or did he ?

“ Listen to me.” he’s desperate to get her attention. He put his hand on her cheek to turn her head back to face him. She put her hand on his hand and hums sweet nothings.

“Bill is going to drive Esther and I’m going to drive you then tomorrow we’ll bring you back to get the car. Is that ok ?” 

For some reason when talking to a drunk you think they have gone deaf and you have to talk louder and slower so they will understand.

“Yes, yes whatever you say is good, well done or something like that.”

Can’t you see her, waving her hands around swaying from side to side.

My God she was sweet even drunk. Sidney was mesmerized by her. He can’t quit smiling and laughing at her.

“Sidney, I think you got me drunk, I mean you kept bringing that wine and I’m not really used to it. I don’t drink ! ” She announced that to be the matter of fact. Hiccups followed along with more giggles. 

“Sidney, what home are you taking me to?” She bit her bottom lip then snicker snicker.

“Depends, what home do you want to go to ?” Even if he takes her home with him he can not, would not take advantage of a drunk woman. Nope won’t happen. Not even if he desperately wanted to. Can’t be done. NO!!

But she needs to quit biting that lip !!!

He couldn’t seem to get her to walk to the car so he picked her up, put her over his shoulder and carried her out. Somehow Bill was able to lead Esther out just making some detours along the way. Esther sees Charlotte and they were yelling back and forth. “You're drunk, no you're drunk,” followed by more laughing and giggles. Charlotte goes quiet , good Lord she just passed out.

Sidney got her to his car and managed to open the passenger door. He put her down then maneuvered her in the seat, getting her situated and 

bucked her in with the seatbelt. Her head fell to one side , she sounds like she’s snoring. She would be so embarrassed if she knew.

“Hey Bill, he yelled across the parking lot. “How are you doing ? Does Esther know where they live ?” 

“I’ll ask, Esther,” he leans close to her ear cause you know a drunk can’t hear.” What’s your address?” Pronouncing each word so she will understand.

All he got from that was some mumbles. He yelled back to Sidney, ”She doesn’t seem to know. I’m just going to take her home with me.”

“No funny stuff with a drunk lady.” Sidney knows everyone can hear him. He smiles to no one in particular. Right Parker no funny stuff.

“Charlotte is pretty much passed out so I’ll take her home with me,” he yelled back across the parking lot.

=============================

Sidney drove into the garage and put the door back down before getting out of the car. His fancy high dollar two story house. Charlotte was still more or less unconscious only making a few sounds every once in a while. He pulled her out of the seat and well you guessed it she was back over his shoulder and he carried her in. It was like carrying a sack of potatoes.

Why do the bedrooms always have to be up stairs ? Taking the phone in one hand he adjusted the lights and locks then up the stairs to the bedroom. Now what to do with her ? He plopped her down on the king size bed, she stirs and goes into the fetal position. He walked around looking at her. Can’t you just see him with a certain grin on his face then a frown like what am I thinking ? Now what ? He could pick her up again and carry her to another bed but oh well she was already here in need of a good night's sleep. He could go to another room himself but he didn't want to. 

Now, he got one of his t-shirts and decided it would be a good idea to get her out of those clothes. He’s never undressed a drunk passed out woman before but she doesn’t look comfortable in those tight pants so here goes. He’ll just talk himself through the process. Got to get the shoes off first then he sat her up about half way and she almost fell over. He was able to pull her top off, one arm at a time. He laid her back down and rolled her on her side so he could unsnap her bra. He tried his best to not look but hey, they were big ones. 

Maybe if he puts the shirt over her from the back he wouldn’t feel so guilty.

Now he’s got the shirt on her then he started to get the pants off. Oh they were those stretchy things so gently he pulled them down. Wow look at these panties, all lacy and black they match the bra, but he better leave them alone. All done he covered her up. He strips off to his boxers and crawls into bed on the other side , slow and quiet so not to wake her, but hey she was passed out. A bomb wouldn’t wake her.

It’s a king bed so he won’t touch her but her hair was all in her face so he reached over gently to move the long strands away. She made a little noise and seemed to snuggle in. He laid down and covered up, his back was to her then all of a sudden like a magnet she has moved next to his back. His eyes pop wide open and he freezes. She had her arm over his side and her head was in the back of his neck. Now what ? 

Finally he decided to just get some sleep. He'll let her stay that way. Actually it felt pretty good, beautiful women snuggled up to his back all night. 

Yes, the men were almost perfect gentlemen.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies are awake and have questions.
> 
> Why didn’t they just look in their purses ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for reading.  
> The hobby continues

Morning slowly crept into the room, sun barely coming through the shades. Charlotte realized she was awake but no way could she open her eyes not just yet anyway. She could hear sounds like someone was taking a shower and her head hurt, like really hurt. Taking a peek to see where she was didn’t help, she didn’t recognize anything. It hurt too much to even think but she did kinda know the last person she talked to was Mr. Sidney Parker, handsome , gorgeous Mr. Parker. 

Sidney had been up for a while, first he sat on the bed and watched her sleep, she was still beautiful, heck that’s what he thought back when they debated each other, maybe that’s why he sometimes lost to her. 

Finally he thought he needed a shower not just any shower but a cold shower. Let the water be really cold and cool off and stop thinking like that. He got dressed in the bathroom then slipped out to the hall and down to the kitchen to make the coffee or maybe she would rather have tea he didn’t know so when in doubt just make both. He couldn’t decide about anything, should he wake her up, let her sleep and what will she think when she sees what she has on. How to explain that ?

Charlotte was awake, feeling around she knew she didn’t have on her clothes but it’s not familiar and she’s never been there before. She thought maybe she took her clothes off herself. But when you’re that drunk you don’t really know what you did and she knew she had been completely wasted.

She heard the door open, “Good Morning Miss Charlotte.” She can hear a voice and realizes she knows who it is. When that happens the only thing to do is bury one's head under the covers and talk from the safety of the darkness. 

Sidney carried a tray, loaded with coffee, tea, honey, sugar, cream surly he had done something right. He heard a tiny little voice,” where am I ? She was peeking out from under the covers but now she must go to the bathroom, like right now this can’t wait. “Turn your head, I’ve got to go, NOW please.”  
Sidney thought it was all funny, he’s still laughing from last night.

“Ok” he says, “You’re safe now,” he was sitting down on the side of the bed, that magic grin on his face. How long has it been since he saw a woman in his bed ? A long time, years even. But hey, this isn’t just any woman, this is QD Haywood, the smartest woman he ever met and beautiful too. Lucky guy, he's been looking for her for years.

Charlotte got to the bathroom and she had on her underwear, everything seems normal down there so maybe she didn’t do anything she would regret. Now after a drunk like that she is simply in pain and embarrassed. Peeking out around the door and there he is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to serve her coffee or tea.

“Come on out,” he's got to quit laughing, not a big out loud laugh but maybe we’ll call it a chuckle. Hot Damn she was cute in his t-shirt. 

But she was upset to say the least. Why in God’s name was she waking up in his bed ? 

Slipping around him trying to be smaller than she already was,   
”So why am I here ?”   
You have no idea how a situation like that feels if it’s never happened to you. But oh her head, she was sure it would never be the same. 

“Here, have something hot to drink and I’ll get you some aspirin.”

Instead of sitting back in the bed she got a cup of hot tea and sat in a comfy chair. Curled her feet under herself and pulled that t-shirt tight around her legs. “Sidney, I’m so sorry but I don’t know why I’m here. Did I drive myself?” Big brown eyes looked like they might get tears in them, he can’t have that. He’s okay with the whole thing, I mean he got to wake up with a beautiful woman snuggled up against his back, what man wouldn’t love that ?

“And Esther, where is she and is she okay ?”

“Yes as far as I know she is okay, Bill took her home with him.” He’s got that special grin going on now, I mean you know it always works. 

“And you brought me home with you, why would you do that ?”

“Both you young ladies were passing out and couldn’t tell us where you lived. We couldn’t leave you on the street.” He tried not to laugh about it but hey it’s funny then he had an afterthought.

“It may be my fault you drank too much. I’m the one that kept the wine coming by the bottle instead of the glass then you even drank some beer. Sorry about that.” He smiled at her with the look of guilt on his face. 

“OH, how horrible, I’m so sorry.” She was examining her t-shirt. “ I don’t remember putting this on.” 

“Don’t be mad at me but I closed my eyes and put it on you. You're fine nothing happened.” Oh but he wished it had.

“ I would never take advantage of a drunk, passed out woman.” She had to believe him, what else was she going to do cause she sure couldn’t remember a thing.

“If you want we’ll call Bill and check on Esther.” She nodded her head.” yes please,” but oh how it hurt, I mean like really the slightest movement was excruciating. She took the aspirin, drank some tea but this pain might last all day. Sidney got his phone off the bedside table, it’s 8AM so it should be safe to call.

“Hey Bill, how’s it going over there ? Hold on a minute.” He looked at Charlotte, so cute and scared to death. “Do you want to talk to her ?”

“No not right now,” stuttering to say,” is she ok ?” The sound of that could produce tears at any minute. 

“Bill is Esther ok ? He put the phone on speaker so she could hear.

“Esther, are you ok, Charlotte wants to know?” They could hear Esther yell, 

“I’m fine.” 

“Very good, we’ll talk to you later.” He needs to quit laughing at her , it's going to hurt her feelings.

=======================

Now for Esther things were a little different. She woke up in the nude, yes that’s right nude. She took her own clothes off and slid in Bill’s bed like she had done it before, with him watching . Right there in front of God and Bill ! Now Bill, being a red blooded American boy wasn’t going to miss an opportunity like that. He stripped off too but as he got next to her she was out, yelp out like a light and being the nice guy he was he just covered her up and let her sleep. 

When Esther woke and found herself naked in his bed she started crying and Bill, well Bill was beside himself. He went right over and wanted to hold her and let her cry on his naked shoulder. That’s all that was naked about him, he had on his fancy boxers and his pajama bottoms . “There, there he said,” like that was going to help. “ Don’t cry, you're alright, you're safe and nothing happened except a little strip show.” Well he shouldn’t have said that cause now Esther is really crying harder than before. She asked the same question as Charlotte.

“ Why am I here, is this your place ?”   
“Well it seemed neither one of you ladies were really drinkers and Sidney, well me too kept buying you wine then you started drinking our beer and before anyone knew it you both were drunk. I mean serious drunk.”   
He is laughing not at her exactly but you know at her which just makes her cry more. 

“But why am I here and where did you say Charlotte was?”

“Ok , here's the deal, we met you ladies at The Pub, oh and we liked each other right away.” He hugged her making sure the sheet was between them. “ Sidney started buying you two lots of wine then you drank our beer and before we realized it: you two really aren’t much of drinkers, you know you can't hold your liquor ? We couldn’t let you drive home so I took you and Sidney took Charlotte but we didn’t know where you lived and neither one of you could tell us. So here we are.” 

“Why didn’t you look in our purses at our drivers license?”

“Good question,” Now look at who's embarrassed. Why didn’t they look in their purses and find the address and keys ? He has to think quick to come up with an answer for that. Let’s be honest here, he really wanted to sleep with her and by golly he did but not the sleep he was hoping for.  
“Sidney and I were good to drive,” he can’t just keep holding her, going to have to let go at some point, I mean this was getting to him. heck she even still smelled good.

“ I don’t know why we just didn’t look in your purses. I’m sorry.”  
Now he is up ready to go make them some coffee. 

“I’m going to make some coffee. Is that ok for you or would you like something else?” Now he is feeling dumb, he’ll have to ask Sidney why they just didn’t look in their purses. Awww you know why, they really wanted to take the women home. And so they could and they did.   
Maybe not the smartest thing either one of them had ever done but so far they have gotten by with it.

“Coffee, a little sugar will be good.” She’s calmed down to a little sniffle.  
“If you would like a shower there are fresh towels in the bathroom, I’ll go to the kitchen.”

Poor Esther, she sees her green outfit neatly laid on a chair and her panties right on top. OMG did she really do that? She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom not only shutting the door but locking it too. She checked herself over and seemed to be alright. Maybe she had been a good girl she just can’t remember. Showered and dressed she found Bill in the kitchen, crazy man was whistling. 

“So what do we do now?” She looks around at the pristine kitchen, all white and stainless steel. A nice black and white marble countertop and kitchen bar to match, beautiful oak barstools and she plopped down on one. 

“Here’s you coffee my lady.” Same clothes but she is still gorgeous and he finally stopped the whistling and grins at her. 

============================

Sidney offered Charlotte to shower if she wanted, he would go back to the kitchen and wait. Well with all that hair it was a lot of trouble and she didn’t have a blow dryer she didn’t have anything. This was not supposed to be a sleepover. He left for the kitchen and she found her clothes and went to the bathroom and low and behold a blow dryer. She shut the door but didn’t feel like she needed to lock it. Took a shower, even used his shampoo, got dressed, dyed her hair and made her way to the kitchen.  
Brown curls bouncing around her face, so cute.

“Better ?” Sidney looked around at her, he had been standing in front of a huge window just looking out at the ocean and thinking, lots of thoughts going on in his mind.

“Yes, thank you. Sidney I’m so sorry this happened.” She slid her hand along the smooth kitchen bar. It was swirling shades of gray granite, really nice.

“ I can’t accept your apology, it’s really not your fault. We were all having a good time and I guess I didn’t want it to end and I just kept the drinks coming. I didn’t realize you two weren’t really drinkers. Then it was too late. So I’m the one that needs to apologize .” He smiled at her. Just a real honest to goodness smile, you know what kind, serious like he really meant it.

“So I didn’t do anything, like something I would be ashamed of ?” She can’t really look at him, well her head still hurts something awful.

“Absolutely not, you were a perfect drunk.” He can’t help himself now, the night before was fun and funny so he has to laugh walking over close to her. He puts his elbows on the counter and puts his head in his hands so he can be close and looks right in her eyes. “ Forgive me ?” 

“Yes, of course how could I not ? But she didn't think it was all that funny.

“Well Then , shall I fix you some breakfast ?”

“You can cook ?” Why would she think he can’t cook, he’s a bachelor.

“I live alone so yes I cook, a man doesn’t want to go out for every meal.”  
Now it’s time to turn on the special smile, there it is, head tiled just so, sideways grin. She can’t be looking at that she knows she will be lost in him. 

=======================

Meanwhile at Bills he lives alone too so he can also cook, nothing fancy but enough to get by. Anyone can do bacon, eggs and toast, heck he even had juice. 

Esther sat there just looking around not having a clue what she could say. Still wondering why they just didn’t look in their purses.   
Bill has the breakfast done and hands her a plate. 

“Actually my mother told me to never for any reason get in a ladies purse so I’m sure that’s why I didn’t think of it.” He looks down feeling like a dope. That was a perfect statement, Bill is proud of himself. But that grin, what was it with him he grins all the time. Esther ate her breakfast and felt amazingly better.

“ Can you take me home now ?” 

“Sure, whenever you’re ready. Do we need to go get the car ?”

“It’s Charlotte’s car, I hope she has her keys.”

Getting in the car Bill asks for her address, would you believe she didn’t live that far from him? Bill tries to drive and keep his eyes on the road but he really doesn’t want the day to end.

“I’d like to make this up to you. Maybe you would go out to dinner with me?”

===========================

Sidney had fixed Charlotte a mushroom omelet and an English muffin, butter and honey on the side. The tea was hot and the juice was cold. 

“Hummm, this is really good.” She was taking her last bite then walking over to look out the window, an amazing view he had.

“It’s still early, what would you like to do now?” He was clearing the dishes loading the dishwasher. 

“I think I better go get my car and go home.” She wandered away from the window and through a doorway that lead to a luxurious living room. It was so perfect it didn’t look like anyone really lived there. 

“Sidney, why do you have such a big house ?”  
He had followed her into the room standing behind her. This was it he had to put his arms around her waist and lean close to her ear. 

“I hoped to fill it up someday.” 

“With what ?” He’s still holding on to her, again like he isn’t going to let her go. He turns her around, facing him. 

“ With a family.” Her eyes are even bigger now. What did he just say ? And why did he tell her ?

He wanted to kiss her, really wanted to but he resisted and let her go.

“I better get going.” She smiled at him, finally feeling a bit like herself.

Sidney drove them to her car. She thanked him for taking care of her and the wonderful breakfast, and got out of his car saying goodbye.

He said goodbye but he didn’t mean it. He sat there watching her drive away. Well she has a hangover so maybe he needed to make sure she got home alright. He’ll just follow her to be sure, besides he needs to know where she lives.

As Charlotte drove home she had no idea she was being followed or she would have thought he was a stalker. Putting the garage door up she drove right in and Sidney pulled in behind her. They both get out of their cars and he met her in the driveway.

“You followed me home?” More of a statement than a question.

“I wanted to be sure you made it alright and I needed to know where you lived.”

“You did, why?”

“ So I can pick you up tonight for dinner.” I guess I forgot to ask you, would you go to dinner with me ?” He really hoped she would . 

“I would have thought you had seen enough of me.” Oh yes he saw lots of her and the sight was seared in his brain. He didn’t get to touch her, kiss her or hold her close but he sure enough saw her. 

“I’ve been trying to find you for years so no I’ve haven’t seen you enough.” 

“ Well yes, thank you but no wine.” Something seemed different about him just from the short time ago when she got out of his car.

“I’ll pick you up at 7 and I promise no alcohol for you.” He seemed so serious, nothing like early that morning when he was laughing at her.

Truth be told Sidney never could find her after college, couldn't’ even find anyone that knew her. She was a ghost to him. There was something about her, he didn't know what, he had only debated her but for some reason he kept looking for her. Any crowd of people he would look for a short dark haired woman. He just had this feeling that he was meant to be with her, he even dreamed about seeing her again. Then there she was just as beautiful as he remembered, maybe even more so. He didn’t know but he couldn’t let this opportunity go by.

Just as they were talking Bill drove up with Esther and she was kissing him goodbye, right there in the car in front of everyone. A date already set. 

Seemed Bill worked a little faster than Sidney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it had been me, no shower no breakfast. I would have been out of there in a flash.


	4. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dream come true

Esther and Charlotte got in their apartment door about the same time. Both looked somewhat overwhelmed with the whole ordeal. The men had both been absolute gentlemen. Well maybe Sidney could have left her in her clothes but let’s not hold it against him. He just looked, didn’t touch anything. Bill got an eye full too but he just let her sleep. We can forgive him this time.

“I don’t ever want another drink of alcohol,” Charlotte complained as she flopped down on the sofa. 

“Neither do I,” Esther agreed. 

“So how did it go for you/” Charlotte wanted to know.

“Fine, I mean except I guess I stripped off my clothes then passed out. So embarrassing’” Esther squealed. 

“Sidney put a t-shirt on me. What was he thinking ?” Charlotte stretched out across the sofa, a big grin on her face. 

“They really were gentlemen. Really we’re lucky, most men would have taken advantage of the situation. Shuwee” Esther blew out her cheeks, ‘Lucky lucky, I’d say.” She had that dreamy look in her eyes.

“And we both have a date tonight. How exciting , what are you going to wear ?” 

You could hear the excitement in Esther’s voice. She really liked Bill. Where has he been all her life ? Well the last 5 years or so anyway.

Charlotte was thinking how she wanted to look for her date. “Maybe a simple dress. What do you think ?” She asks Esther looking up at the ceiling almost in a day dream. 

“Yes, I think a nice dress will do.” Esther can’t stop giggling. 

Both ladies are feeling pretty good, they had a good night's sleep, yes a little hungover but no one got sick and threw up. A good breakfast, water and aspirin, they were feeling surprisingly pretty good.

Bill called Sidney, wanted to tell him Esther was the one. He was sure of it the attraction was instant. Sidney snorted at him, “Bill you don’t know that now. Don’t you really think it’s a little , what do they say SOON ?” 

“I’m sure something is wrong with her but I can’t imagine it would be a deal breaker.” 

“So you took advantage of her?” Sidney shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

“Absolutely not, I wouldn’t do that. She is a lady. Did you take advantage of Charlotte ?” 

“No way, but I did take her clothes off and put a t-shirt on her. Really lucky she didn’t seem to be mad about it. I didn’t touch anything.” They both broke out laughing at each other.

I’m taking Esther to dinner tonight. You taking Charlotte out ?” 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I am.” Sidney can’t stop himself from the grin on his face. He’s dreamed about her for several years now and finally he gets his chance. “Bill you realize she is the one I’ve talked about and thought about for years, ever since we graduated, what’s it been 4 or 5 

years ?” 

“I think it’s been 5 years. Well I’m going home and have a nap, got to feel my best. Good luck ol pal, talk to you later.” 

“ Yep, later.” Sidney thinks he’ll just go for a run.

Both men showed up for their dates a few minutes early. Getting out of their cars and looking each other over. Sidney had a nice pair of black slacks and a black button up shirt. Not everyone looks that good in all black but he did , heck he’d look good in anything or nothing. 

Bill had dark grey slacks, white shirt and a sports coat. They both looked great. 

“Where are you going for dinner ?” Sidney wanted to know so they don’t end up at the same place. He needed to talk to Charlotte. The years of thinking about her is going to all come out and he thought it’s best if it’s in private. 

“Not sure, I don’t know what she likes,” Bill looked around, “I’ll like anything she likes. Where are you going ?”

Same as you, I have no idea what she likes, doesn’t matter I’ll eat anything.” 

They both went to the front door and rang the doorbell. When the door opened both women were standing there, big smiles on their faces. 

Charlotte had on a summer dress, white with tiny red roses, it had a collar but came to a v in the front, no buttons, it was a slip on dress. Short sleeves and it came down just to the top of her knees, red shoes to match.

Esther, still choosing green picked a dress, not too short, showed just enough of her elegant legs, it was a wrap around also some cleavage showing, soft material made her feel elegant. 

Turned out the women liked almost anything so Bill chose an Italian restaurant. He knew the owner and thought they would get great service.

Charlotte felt like a good steak would be nice. Sidney knew of an amazing steak house where they could go.

===============================

Sidney guided Charlotte in, still holding her hand. The man just didn’t want to ever let go of her again. They were seated at a corner table , large windows, they could see the ocean and the people still scattered around. 

Charlotte had one hand on the table fussing with the dinner ware. Sidney reached out to hold it in his, a curious smile on his face.

“Charlotte” he began, “ You don’t know what I’m about to tell you , hope you don’t think I’m crazy. Well, I am a bit crazy because I’ve thought of you and looked for you every sense our last debate.”

Marking sure she still had a hand she wiggled her fingers. Smiling softly at him, it seemed her nerves were gone. 

“What is it you're going to tell me?” Her smile slightly faded. 

“ I want to know everything. I already know you're smart, witty and can’t hold your alcohol.” They both snickered at that. “ I have your phone number and I know where you live and what kind of car you drive. You're a school teacher and I know where you work. I want to know when your birthday is, what’s your favorite color, what kind of music and books do you like ?”

I see how beautiful you are. He kept his eyes on hers and his smile got bigger. 

“Humm,” she murmured," That’s a lot.”

“What you don’t know is I’ve been looking for you all these years.” His smile went right to her heart and seemed to reach into her soul; she even felt it in her toes.

She told him all he wanted to know then asked him the same questions. He was pleased to answer each and every one.

They continued to enjoy their dinner, their conversation went on, so much to learn and know about each other seemed to be the curiosity of the day. 

===========================

Esther and Bill were enjoying a superb meal. They had questions and answers between them. Seemed Esther shared the instant attraction the same as Bill. 

“ Esther, would you go home with me again ? I promise to be a gentleman.”

Looking him over, a smile spread across her face. “Yes, I think I would be glad to.” She really didn’t have to think about it. It was indeed an instant attraction.

===========================

Charlotte and Sidney finished their delightful meal, filet mignon, stemmed vegetables, rolls and a side salad. Charlotte did decide she could have just one small glass of wine. Sidney smirked, he promised her no more alcohol.

They left the restaurant, it was a beautiful Summer evening . He lowered the top of his convertible and they drove the coast until the sun disappeared from view. They were just getting to Charlotte's front door when both their cell phones started to ring. 

Bill calling Sidney and Esther calling Charlotte. They smirked at the double call and answered.

“Hello Esther, you ok ?” 

“Yes, is everything going okay with you ?” 

“Yes, everything is fine. Why do you ask ?”

“I won’t be home tonight, I’m staying with Bill.” A satisfied voice, what was Charlotte to say ? 

“Alright, thanks for letting me know, oh and do enjoy.” Charlotte has a big smile for Sidney.

Sidney’s conversation was the same, “ Esther is staying with me tonight, just thought you should know, in case.” Bill had no more to say he was anxious to get off the phone.

“Looks like you were going to be alone tonight.” Her breath hitched. They moved through the front door together and almost fell in, moving fast, they shut the door behind them. They could not keep their hands off each other. Sidney couldn’t wait and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, her scent reached all his senses he kissed her neck moving up to her lips. He let go of her waist, while she is looking at him almost like she never saw him before. He put his hands on each side of her face and kissed her, first it was tender then became more eager as he smashed her up against the wall. He had to hug her again, feel her close to him, his dream coming true. He held her so tight she almost couldn’t breath. She met his kiss with her own, wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, her knees already getting weak. 

Then he woke up, what a dream that was !!


	5. First Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest thing about being single is trying to figure out who you're supposed to be with who means more to you than anything else. That one person that is the most important person in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much your kind comments they mean so much to me.  
> It was just a silly little story  
> Hope you found some humor and a chuckle or two.

Sidney woke up, next to his beautiful wife. She was laying on her side watching him sleep making faces as he dreamed. She was running her fingers lightly through his hair.

“Good Morning sweetheart,” his eyes barely open. He reached over to put his hand on her growing belly and smiled. “ How are you feeling?” 

Fat,” she whispered then kissed him. Charlotte had gained a bit too much baby weight and at times was wobbly on her feet. Once in a while she even scared herself. 

“Good Morning to you.” Have you been dreaming? She smiled at him. Her morning smile was special just for him.

“Yes, I dreamed of you and our friends. This is our first anniversary. “ He moved closer to her and kissed her neck and lips.” Did I ever thank Henry for asking me to go to his debate ?” 

“ I don’t know but you should. I still can’t believe we all eloped.” 

Yes, the four of them went to a wedding chapel together and got married.  
It’s been a fabulous year and Charlotte was expecting only a week sooner than Esther. How their lives had changed. Married to fantastic men who took the best care of them. Saw to their every need and made them quit work.

Bill and Esther did indeed have an instant attraction. It’s hard to know which couple was the happiest. Since the marriage wasn’t really planned they didn’t get to go on a honeymoon just some fun weekends here and there. The idea was a trip would be a good first year anniversary gift but now babies are almost here so going to have to put it off a while longer.

“Three more weeks and you’ll have my baby. I love you.” He declared as he got out of bed.

“I love you more.”

I’m going to fix your breakfast. I’m thinking of a mushroom omelet like the first one I fixed for you.” 

“It’s Esther and Bill’s anniversary too. Do you think he is cooking her breakfast ?”

“If he’s not he should be. Esther is due in what, 4 weeks?”  
“Yes, we may beat them by a week. Esther and I have our doctor appointments today so we’re going together and maybe do a little shopping.” 

Sidney leaned down and gave her a proper morning kiss. “Do you need help getting out of bed ?” 

“No, I’ll do just fine. It’s sweet of you to ask.” 

“I worry about you falling down the stairs. Maybe I should stay and help you down.”

“Don’t be silly, I can walk down stairs. Go fix my omelet.” She demanded.

“Yes ma'am,” he smiled at her, “ Yell if you need anything.”

“Don’t be in a hurry, I’m going to take a shower first.” 

“Oh,” he turned around to her, eyes shining,” maybe I need to help you with that ?” His smile was evidence he was serious.

“ Go on, call Bill and check on Esther. Tell her I’ll pick her up at two.”

“Be careful.” He insisted. 

Sidney was working in the kitchen and thought it was taking Charlotte too long to join him. He yelled for her but she didn’t answer so he went to check and there she stood 3 more steps to the bottom. 

“Are you alright?” He hurried over to grab her. 

“Yes, I’m fine, just had to stop a minute. I’m fine.” 

“Ok, this does it, we are moving into the guest room down here and I don’t want any argument. I can’t be gone to work all day and worry about you falling down the stairs. That is all !”

“Yes sir,” she confirmed.

“But Sidney.”

“No buts, we’ll move some clothes down this afternoon.” Period ! 

Their first real disagreement and he was going to win this debate.

He got her off the stairs and into the kitchen. “Now sit down, your omelet is almost ready.” He smirked at her, he’s not really mad but he does worry. One might think he was the mother hen.

Over at Bill and Esther’s house, bless his heart he was cooking her breakfast. Today she was having pancakes and bacon, the coffee was hot and the juice cold.

“Sidney called about you and Charlotte going to the doctor today. She is picking you up at two. Sidney and I think we need to go too.”

“Don’t be silly, we will be fine. Besides, we are going to do a little shopping.” Her morning smile would brighten his whole day. 

“I love you.” he told her.

“I love you too.” she replied. “Now where are my pancakes ?” she laughed a little. 

“You know we are going out to dinner, I thought we would go to the first place we went on our first date.”

“Sounds lovely. Don’t worry I’ll be home in plenty of time to be ready for dinner.” 

Bill gave her a big kiss in between bits then rubbed her belly and was off to work.

======================  
Charlotte finished her breakfast. “How am I supposed to get ready if I can’t go up or down the stairs ?” She huffed at him.

“I’ll go with you. Now we are not going to argue about this. I love you too much to think something could happen. That is all,” he snapped as he gave her a most serious look. “Come on and I’ll help you get the clothes you need. You know we are going out for our anniversary dinner ?”

“Yes, I remember. Is it the same place we went on our first date ?”

Yes, unless you want to go someplace else.” 

“No, that will be nice. So many good memories.” 

“Yes and I had all of them in my sleep,” he smiled at her, head cocked to the side and a half grin, the one she loved.

The ladies went to their doctor appointment and all was well, 2 weeks for Charlotte and 3 weeks for Esther. They shopped a little, buying some baby things, both of them complaining how bad their backs hurt. Well they were carrying a heavy load. 

Charlotte was home resting when Sidney got home with her gift.  
He had a card, roses and a heart necklace, their names engraved on the back. She got him a card and a shadow box with a compass on a chain and it said that “ I Would Be Lost Without You.” She had the perfect place to hang it in his study.

=============================

Bill got home with his gift for Esther who at the time was laid out on the sofa, back hurting can’t find a comfortable way to lay. He had a card, flowers and a charm bracelet with little hearts hanging on it. She got him a plaque with an hourglass and it read “I LOVE YOU every second, every minute, every hour, every day.”

Each couple went to their favorite restaurant, ordering the same things they had on their first date. The plan was to meet back at The Pub where it all started only this night there would be no alcohol for the ladies. Just a beer for the men. They each gave their memory of that first night, it was still funny how the men recounted the night. Carrying Charlotte like a sack of potatoes and Esther doing a strip show. 

All of a sudden Charlotte had a pain then 10 minutes later another pain.  
As it turned out both ladies went into labor that same evening having babies 6 hours apart. Sidney and Charlotte a boy, Bill and Esther a girl.  
The dads were so excited they paced the floor having their own anxiety attacks you would have thought they had the babies all by themselves. 

As far as I know everyone lived happily ever after. 

I know you thought I was going to let Charlotte fall down the stairs.  
No, I wouldn’t do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You each and every one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and leaving a comment.  
> I still need to study, please forgive my mistakes.


End file.
